Love Will Come Through
by SummerRose503
Summary: Warning Mpreg, if you don't like don't read. Thank you! I knew I loved him the moment my eyes fell upon him and I knew he was my soul mate. This is our story through the ups and downs. Sit back and relax and enjoy a story that could change your lives forever, it changed ours.
1. Sebastian Smythe

**Name: Sebastian Alexander Smythe**

**Other Names: Seb, Bas (David). The Criminal Chipmunk (Kurt)**

**Birthday: January 14th, 1995**

**Age: 22**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: 6'2**

**Address: Columbus, Ohio**

**Occupation: Senior College Student getting a business degree**

**Family:  
unknown parents**

**Relationships:  
Blaine Anderson-Hummel (Former crusher)  
"Man of his dreams" (ended, dated for one night)  
Many one night stands (sexual and ended)  
David Karofsky (Boyfriend)**

**Friends:  
Dalton Warblers  
Jeff  
Nick  
Trent  
Hunter  
Thad  
David**

**Enemies:  
New Directions  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel**

**Interests: Men, sports (Lacrosse mostly), sex, and alcohol**

**Education: Ohio State University**

**Talent:  
Singing  
Dancing**


	2. David Karofsky

**Name: David Paul Karofsky**

**Other Names: Karofsky (used to be a nickname that was always used but has slowly faded away), David (everyone), Dave (everyone, most common), Ham Hock (Kurt), Neanderthal (Kurt), Psycho (Burt), Bear Cub (people at Scandal and Sebastian),**

**Birthday: January 14th, 1995**

**Age: 23**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Hazel/ Green**

**Height: 6'1 ****1/****2******

**Address: Columbus, Ohio**

**Occupation: Works for a sports agency**

**Family:  
Paul Karofsky (Father)  
Unknown Mother  
Grandpa Murray**

**Relationships:  
Kurt Anderson-Hummel (Kissed, former crush)  
Santana Lopez (Beard, ended)  
Sebastian Smythe (Boyfriend)**

**Friends:  
Azimio Adams  
Kurt Hummel  
Santana Lopez  
Finn Hudson  
Dalton Warblers  
Jeff  
Nick  
Trent  
Hunter  
Thad  
David**

**Enemies:  
Scott Cooper and the McKinley Hockey Team  
Nick (not Warbler Nick)  
Steven Phei (hate message poster)  
Melissa Buell (Hate Message Poster)**

**Interests: Men, sports (Football mostly), alcohol**

**Education:  
Graduated from Ohio State University**

**Talent:  
Football (Right Guard)  
Hockey  
Dancing (doesn't like to admit it though)**

**Awards:  
2011 High School State Champion Ship (shared with the rest of the McKinley Football Team)  
2011 William McKinley High School Prom King  
Many other football awards**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue  
David's P.O.V.**

Sebastian and I have been dating for four years now. We met when I was eighteen and he was seventeen at Scandals, I knew from that moment I loved him and he was my soul mate but at the time he could careless who I was and told me to stay in the closet; that upset me but now we are happy together and live together with our puppy Scandal, cheesy we know but it is cute. Now let me tell you how we really started dating...  
I was starting my sophomore year of college when I saw him at the welcome party the fraps throw every year. I went to him and greeted him, "hey Sebastian."

He looked up from the table he was sitting at talking with Nick, Jeff, and Trent, "David," he said surprised the three other boys exchanged looks then excused themselves and left going to the bar. "Would you like to sit," he asked me at the time I didn't know he had developed a crush for me, which is the real reason why the warblers were collecting for the Lady Gaga 'Born This Way' fundraiser he wanted to impress me which it did but I didn't know the real reason until he told me after a year of dating.

"Sure," I said sitting down across from him. I noticed he didn't smell of beer or any alcohol and he was drinking a coke, "No alcohol?"

"I dropped that last year once I started getting scholarships to Harvard, Yale, Princeton and those places," he took a sip of coke.

"Yet you came here? Are you insane Sebastian?! You denied scholarships to the best colleges in the country!"

He shrugged, "I had my reasons for not choosing those."

"Well I would love to hear these."

"I rather not say," he said avoiding eye contact with me.

"I was a bit concerned, "Sebastian are you alright?"

He looked up at me, "yeah...sorry just a bit nervous."

"Nervous? About what? School?"

He shook his head, "No something completely different."

I understood he didn't want to talk about it, "I will talk to you later," I got up with a sigh. I loved him but he still wasn't interested, little did I know he actually loved me too he just was too nervous to admit it but he will never tell you that.

I headed to my dorm, little did I know Sebastian was chasing after me. I walked back to my dorm and walked upstairs but someone grabbed my hand as I was standing outside the door. I looked to see who it was, "Sebastian," I said confused seeing he was out of breath.

"Your the reason I came here, your the reason I denied all those schools," he panted, "I'm so sorry I was awful to you but please forgive me."

I gave him a look, I was so confused, "Um...you could of called me instead of denying all those schools. You still have my number right?"

"Yes, I still have your number but I didn't deny them to say sorry."

"Well why else did you deny them?"

He sighed, "I...I...I love you David. Please go out with me. I promise to never let anyone hurt you. Please go out with me and love me just like I love you."

I thought I was dreaming because I literally couldn't believe this was happening and I couldn't catch my breath fast enough, "You...you...you love me," was all I could say.

He nodded as I slipped against the door to the ground he kneeled next to me, "Yes I do. I know this is sudden but please go out with me."

I flung my arms around him smiling, "yes I will go out with you," I was jumping and squealing on the inside, "I love you too."

He held me out in front of him, "I can't believe this," he said kissing my cheek. This is what love feels like, it is totally amazing.


	4. Chapter 1: My Home is Wherever You Are

**Chapter 1: My Home is Wherever You Are.  
David's P.O.V.**

I woke up at six fifty like I do every morning by my alarm clock, I was being held in Sebastian's arms which is where I wake up every morning since we moved in together two years ago; I could stay in his arms forever but I can't I have work to do. I kissed his cheek and slowly got out of his grip, I got up and took a shower, occasionally Sebastian will wake up and join but that is very rare.

I got out of the shower and changed then noticed Sebastian was no longer in bed. I walked downstairs seeing Scandal out of his crate, "Morning boy," I said to him scratching his ear as I walked by him he barked happily carrying a tennis ball in his mouth, "Babe?! Sebastian Alexander?!"

I entered the kitchen to see him making french toast, coffee, bacon, and squeezing fresh oranges to make orange juice. "Morning babe," he smiled I went over to him, he pecked my lips.

"Morning," I said to him, "what are you doing up so early, you hate waking up early and you don't have class till ten."

He shrugged, "I just wanted to give you some breakfast since your going for that big promotion today at work."

"If I even get the promotion, Bob Staggle is up against me and everyone adores him because he does all this charity work and took time off to go to Mexico and Africa to make sure they all had clean water, food, clothes, and a good education at the schools, orphanages, and villages," I groaned sitting down at the island watching Sebastian make breakfast.

"Well if you get it... or not...you probably will get it though. Who knows maybe he won't show up today and will finally give you a chance."

I nodded, "I doubt it. That man thinks everything has to be a competition especially with me or will blame me if something brakes even if it was his fault."

Sebastian gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry babe. I wish I could help," he moved the food to plates but left them on the counter. He went over to me where I sat the the island, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Your going to get that promotion, because you are the best of the best. Don't let him knock you down, put him back into place and show him who is boss."

I smiled at him, "God I love you," I said kissing him smiling into the kiss, he smiled back kissing me back.

He pulled away as Scandal tried to grab some food off our plates, "Scandal! No bad dog," Sebastian snapped, "go to bed," Scandal whimpered and went to his kennel in the laundry room.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's only a little puppy," I told him putting the breakfast on the table.

"So... he needs to learn not to eat people food."

I rolled my eyes, Sebastian always gave him scraps of food off of his plate. We ate breakfast, "This is amazing, babe. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said putting the dishes in the sink then grabbed doggy poop bags and Scandal's leash, "I'm going to take him on a walk before I go to school."

I nodded looking at the clock, "And I got to go to work," I kissed him gently, "bye babe."

"Bye. Love you," he called as I gathered my things starting to leave.

"Love you too. Bye Scandal," I called going into the garage then going to work.

Many hours later

I returned home from work Sebastian had dinner ready with a bottle of champagne and Scandal had beautiful bouquet of tulips in his mouth, "Babe," I said taking the flowers then walking to the kitchen he was wearing a very handsome suit and was very cleaned up.

"Well did you get it," he asked hopeful biting his lip.

I sighed looking down, "I hate to tell you but..."

"I'm sorry babe, he is an awful man you should never of taken that job."

"I didn't get the promotion," I said putting the flowers in a vase, "thank you for all this though, but we won't be celebrating the promotion we will be celebrating something much better."

Sebastian was so confused, "Wait what? I thought you were going for one promotion when did more than one appear?"

"Who said it was another promotion," I said smiling a little.

"Well what is it?"

"Remember that man that had been following me a lot lately?"

He turned red with anger and jealousy, "I hate him!"

I giggled, "well after I didn't get the promotion I was told there was someone who would like to speak with me I thought it was you asking me to go to lunch so I went to the lobby," I said sitting down to eat

Sebastian sat down confused but very interested and still jealous, "Well what happened? Are you alright," he became concerned now.

"I am fine but he greeted me. His name is Hollis Dock and he is the president and owner of the company."

Sebastian went big eyed, "what did he want with you?"

"He offered me a job in New York at one of their biggest companies where all the big sport stars go like Mason Duncan," I said talking about one of the biggest football stars of all time currently.

"He's really hot and our age," Sebastian said getting excited, "but that's great babe...wait I am not done with school yet."

I held up my hands to calm him down, "I told him that I would leave you here until you finished school and he understood so after you graduate we can move there then."

Sebastian smiled, "that's amazing babe...wait..."

"What now? I am getting this huge raise."

"Wow he must really want you to work for him, but what about Scandal we can't leave him?"

Scandal looked at us from his bowl, I looked at him then Sebastian with a sigh, "I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 2: Scandal

**Chapter 2: What to do with Scandal  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

After hearing about David's amazing job offer in New York, I was thrilled then began to worry about Scandal. I was not about to give up our puppy because of some job, he is like our son and I am not about to give away our son. It had been a week since David told me about the promotion, I was starting to not like the idea, "Babe it might be a bad idea."

"Your insane right? This is amazing for us our lives are changing for the good. You will finish college and get an amazing job there are so many jobs you could use with your degree and we will get money to have a nice family home."

I sighed, "I know it is a great offer but I like our family home here."

"Which we are currently renting. I want our own place."

"We can get one here with a yard with Scandal."

"Forget about the dog for a moment, it can be in a kennel in New York or live Kurt and Blaine," I suggested.

"Their new apartment doesn't allow animals."

"Then my dad he loves him and we can take the Lima Express every weekend to see him."

I shook my head crossing my arms, "No! We are not putting in a kennel for who knows how long or letting someone watch him we will find a pet friendly apartment for a cheap price or we don't move."

"Excuse me? I don't see you working so I am paying the bills I say we are moving after you graduate."

"No, I am not leaving him."

"I love that you care dog that drinks toilet water than boyfriend of four years! Thanks for showing me I wasted the past four years of my life with you," he yelled making us get into an argument.

This went on for a couple hours with yelling, doors slamming, and ended with us both in two different rooms crying. David kicked me out of our room by tossing my pillow and a blanket out of then room then locking it. At five o'clock I noticed that Scandal had not started barking for his dinner and I think David noticed,too. We both came out of our rooms and exchanged annoyed but worried looks. "Scandal," we called from the stairs but there was no sounds not even the house settling.

We quickly went downstairs looking around, David looked in the laundry room and I looked under furniture, "Scandal! Dinner time," I called then looked at David, "you probably upset him saying you would rather have a job over him. He is like our son."

David rolled his eyes, "get over it. Stop acting like a baby about it you would do the same thing if you were me."

"Then why are we even searching for him?"

David paused, "I do love him I just want what is best for this family."

"Isn't he family," I asked heading out back.

David followed, "He is but he is a dog not a human we can get a new dog in a few years."

I sighed shaking my head, "What did he ever do to you? He is like our child is this how you are to treat our children one day."

"Sebastian we are not even married let alone engaged."

"So... we spoil him and love him like our baby."

"You know what lets just find him then sit down and talk like adults."

"I would much prefer that than arguing with you," I said then noticed a hole under the fence, "Oh god no!"

David noticed it too we ran to the front and saw no trace of him, "he hates it when we argue but he usually just hide in his kennel or under furniture."

I nodded, "Scandal," we called out going down the street.

We quickly went home and made fliers and called the local shelters as well as our friends with dogs. The shelters didn't have him but would call us if a dog was returned with his name and our numbers on it our friends said if they saw him they would do the same thing. We put fliers all over the town then went home falling asleep on the couch and around two in the morning I woke up to the my phone ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello sir sorry to wake you at this hour but I saw your flyer and I found your dog outside my house."

I jumped up and woke David, "Sebastian go back to sleep," he told me.

"Someone found Scandal," I told him quietly putting on my coat.

"Thank you sir we will be right there," I told him and wrote his address down as David put his coat and shoes on too.

We quickly went to the house and a man gave him to us he hugged Scandal who attacked us in kisses, "You are never leaving us again," David said kissing his head as we thanked the man then left.

I drove us home then pulled into the garage, "Babe," I said looking at David who looked like he was crying.

"I am never leaving you two. We go to New York as a family..." he looked at Scandal asleep on the seat, "or we don't go at all. We will find a small I don't care the size house in New York with a yard for him."

I smiled, "You do love him."

He nodded, "I do, but I love you way more," he kissed me then we went inside with Scandal and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 3: One Door Closes and Another O

**Chapter 3: One Door Closes and Another Opens  
David's P.O.V.**

It was the second week of June and Sebastian graduated this Friday, he had job offers in New York already but he still didn't have a house. Thankfully my dad said he would watch Scandal till then which we are so thankful for. I hope we can find a house quickly I don't want Scandal to think we don't love him anymore.

I packed box after box, how could two people with a dog have some much stuff this is insane as to how much stuff we have. Sebastian was finishing exams all week and preparing for graduation, while I packed and panned a surprise party for him with all our friends and the family that did like us. We sold our cars and rented a giant moving truck in order to move to New York and had a storage place waiting for us and a hotel for us to stay in for the two next weeks.

Friday came and everyone who came for Sebastian's graduation was there, Kurt and Blaine would of come but Kurt hates Sebastian and Blaine doesn't like either one of us very much. They said all the names then Sebastian came which took forever to get to him, "Sebastian Smythe," they called he went and got his diploma, we all clapped. I smiled it was official we were truly moving to New York now.

After the graduation I went to him and hugged him kissing him deeply, "You are perfect," I told him as he held me close our eyes locking.

"No you are perfect. I love you."

I smiled, "Love you,too," I handed him a bouquet of lilies

"Lilies? My favorite," he said then kissed me softly, my dad walked up to us and cleared his throat.

I pulled away blushing, then looked at Sebastian who was trying not to laugh. "Sorry dad, come on Bas let's go home to Scandal."

He frowned, "No party?"

"Sorry babe, but we move this weekend and I would like to finish packing and load the truck."

He sighed and nodded we went home with my dad who was staying with us to help us pack, we entered the dark house then the lights turned on and our friends jumped out surprising Sebastian. "Oh my god," he said then kissed my cheek before going and greeting everyone.

Sebastian had a great time with his warbler friends and his best friend Hunter, who I can't stand he's so rude and hates Scandal or me but he pretends to like him and me when Sebastian is around. "Hello Sebastian...and Karofsky," Hunter said.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said noticing someone walk into the room he hadn't greeted yet.

"It's David," I corrected him.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot you preferred to be called that now. So where is your mutt...isn't he named after a criminal."

I looked at him with a dirty look, "He is a pure breed German Sheppard. The vet confirmed it and his name is Scandal."

"After the show, that's a really good show."

I shook my head, "No...the gay bar in Lima which is where we met."

He smirked, "Oh what a lovely story to tell your future children. I can picture it now your child will ask how did you two meet and you will tell them a gay bar when you were underage."

I gave him a look, "your a cruel man," I said as Scandal came over and growled at him.

"Shut up you stupid mutt." he said pushing him a little as he walked past us shoving me a little which made me fall onto the couch. I glared at him I only invited him because Sebastian was good friends with him.

Scandal jumped onto the couch next to me whimpering, "I will talk to daddy," I told him and kissed his head petting him as his tail wagged.

That night I sat in bed with Sebastian, my dad had left with Scandal already, "Babe?"

"Mmm?"

"I wanted talk to you about Hunter," I said turning to look at him.

He put his book down, "Alright. What about him?"

I sighed, "he's mean to me and Scandal. He was very rude to mean today, kept calling Scandal a mutt, then shoved me so I fell onto the couch, and pushed Scandal. I know I can't tell you who to be friends with him, but please don't be friends with him anymore he makes me sad and I don't want him hurting Scandal anymore. What if we have children he could hurt them."

Sebastian sighed but nodded, "No one hurts you or Scandal and gets away with it. I will text him now and say I would not like to be friends anymore," and did just that then pulled me close, "I'm so sorry babe, if you don't like any of my friends just tell me and I won't be friends with them."

I smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, now time for 'bed'," he smirked.

*We do like privacy so no details*

The next morning we finished packing everything and loaded the truck then that night we were ready for the road. Sebastian was making sure everything was in the truck while I looked around the house. I started to remember when we first moved here. It was the best day of my life...so far.

* * *

**_Flashback:_** _It was two years ago, Sebastian had rented this house it was our anniversary he took me here I was so confused. "Sebastian why are we here," I asked we had been dating for two years then._

_"I have a surprise for you," he unlocked the door to the house and we walked in. I looked around and I felt like this was home._

_"I want it," I whispered softly then looked at Sebastian who was down on one knee behind, "Sebastian? Get up now," I wasn't ready to get married yet._

_He giggled, "David Paul Karofsky will you accept this promise ring and move into this house with me?"_

_I sighed then smiled, "Yes, I will accept your promise ring and move in with you."_

_He smiled and quickly put the promise ring on my hand then kissed me after he was back on his feet. I kissed him back, "Welcome home."_

_"Welcome home...wait what are you promising?"_

_"To never leave you no matter what. I promise to love you till the day I die, we will marry when we are both ready and go through every door that is placed in front of us together married or not."_

_I smiled, "your adorable," I kissed him again holding him close. _

* * *

I sighed at the memory, I looked at the wall where we had attempted to measure Scandal's height, he is our little baby after all. I looked around one last time then leaned against the door frame of the front door as Sebastian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "It's official. One chapter is closing," I said glancing at my promise ring then his matching one with a sigh.

"And another is about to open," he said resting his head on my shoulder, "come on before we end in tears."

I nodded, "the quicker we leave, the quicker we have a house, and the quicker we have Scandal back."

He nodded as we stepped out of the doorway and closed the door, Sebastian locked it then we walked to the truck. He helped me in, he got in the driver's seat. As we drove down the street I looked out the window at the house with a sigh. One door closes and another opens.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys so I was wondering what you all thought about mpreg. Let me know in the comments or pm me**


	7. Author's Note (good one)

I will post the next chapter later, I just wanted to let you all know that if you have any questions or comments *especially for the guest people who read my stories because I can't reply back to you* Contact me at the following.

Email: klaine101

KiK: klaine_lover

Backup KiK: klaine_lover106

Instagram *under direct message*: klaine_lover


	8. Chapter 4: New York

**Chapter 4: New York  
Sebastian's P.O.V.  
A/N: Try and guess the youtubers  
mentioned in the chapter, if you can guess  
I will give you a shoutout! **

We drove for eight hours straight without stopping we reached New York. I woke David as we entered the storage place, "We are here. We are finally here," he said helping me put the boxes in our storage compartment.

I nodded smiling giving him a kiss smiling into it he pulled away smiling going into the storage compartment. I was grabbing another box from the truck when I noticed a gay couple with a young infant in a stroller walking to their car. I watched them for a moment as David organized the storage compartment, one of the guys must of noticed he came over to me, "May I help you," he asked as his boyfriend or husband or whatever he was came over to us as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just noticed your adorable baby."

He looked at her, "she is a cutie isn't she," he looked at me with a smile, "The name is R.J." he shook my hand.

"And I'm his husband Will. This is our daughter Ginny," Will said as the infant smiled in her sleep.

"I'm Sebastian, my boyfriend David is in side organizing our boxes."

They exchanged looks with smiles then looked back at me, "it is lovely to meet you Sebastian. So what brings you two to New York."

"David got this huge job offer and I just finished college."

"Well welcome," RJ said with a smile, "have you two found a house yet?"

I shook my head, "sadly we haven't."

"I have a friend who is a real estate agent and he could show you some amazing homes for good prices," Will said

"There has to be catch," I said looking at them.

He shook his head, "No, he is just an amazing at negotiation. We have this house in a gated community which we got for an amazing price right in the middle of our budget not too high and not too low," RJ said, "it's amazing," he pulled out his wallet handing me the card.

"Thanks we will give him a call. David will be thrilled to get our dog back from his dad's."

"You have a dog too?"

"Yes, a German Sheppard named Scandal."

"We have a German Sheppard/ Husky mix his name is Dobby," Will said, "we should totally have a play date with the dogs."

I nodded, "that would be great," we exchanged numbers.

"Well it's time to go home, we have to put Ginny down for her nap."

I nodded, "of course. I will call you two later bye."

"Bye. Nice meeting you," they called leaving.

David came up behind me, "Who were they," he asked making me jump.

"Geez David."

"Who were they?"

"I noticed their baby and they noticed, I told them we were looking for a house they gave me their realtors number and they said they have a German Sheppard mix and when we get Scandal back we are going to have a plate date with the dogs and have them over for lunch or something sound like fun."

He nodded, "they look friendly and they have a child so it should be ok. Good to know we have friends now...what are their names?"

"Will, RJ, and Ginny."

He nodded, "And their dog?"

"Dobby."

"Harry Potter fans, adorable."

I kissed his cheek, "Come on let's go finish these boxes, return the truck to the company then get a taxi to the hotel.

He nodded.

We finished the boxes about thirty minutes later then we returned the truck and went to the hotel and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 5: New Home and Family REUNITED!

**Chapter 5: New Home and Family REUNITED!  
David's P.O.V.**

Sebastian and I had looked all over this city at townhouse, apartment (even though we didn't want one but none of the houses we looked at worked for us), and in the end we had to travel out of the city a little in order to find our perfect home where we would happily begin a good part of our lives.

We looked at about fifteen house till we came up to a house which automatically called to me. Sebastian and I exchanged looks smiling we knew this was the home for us. We looked around and we just wanted it even more but the price began to worry us, it was $100,000 over budget and we really wanted this place but didn't have the money.

"What do you think," the realtor asked.

"We love it, but the price it is way over."

He nodded, "I know but I can try and get it down as low as I can. Would you like to make an offer?"

Sebastian and I exchanged looks then looked back at the realtor, "Yes we would," Sebastian said.

The realtor took us back to the car and had us sign some papers. Now it was time to wait, we returned to our hotel and waited three days to receive news from the realtor. Sebastian ran to the hotel's pool where I was doing laps. "David!"

He caught me off guard making me almost not the edge of the pool in time, I gave him a look. "Really Sebastian! You could of killed me!"

"Sorry babe," he kissed me gently on the lips which made me forgive him.

I had my arms resting on the pools edge, "So...what do you need? Is something wrong? If you want to go to another gay bar tonight we are not." Sebastian had convinced me that we need to have some fun while Scandal was gone, he almost suggested we do something fun and sexual but I told him no before he could finish. He was slowly heading back to his old ways which scared me but I could probably control him so he wouldn't cheat but the drinking and stuff probably not...oh well I do enjoy getting drunk sometimes especially with Sebastian...shut up you little perverts I know your thinking something dirty.

"The realtor called."

"Oh..." I was curious now and very interested, "something wrong? did we not get the house?"

He shook his head, " he got the price low enough for our price range and we could move in this weekend."

I smiled kissing him accidentally pulling him into the pool as well, thankfully I was in the deep end, "Sorry," I giggled.

He splashed me pretending to be mad but it didn't work he just kissed me again, "Lets go tell your dad." I nodded as we got out the pool. Sebastian's clothes dripping wet.

"Sorry about that."

"Forget about it, I honestly could careless right now."

He dried off as well as he could then we went to our hotel room and skyped my dad. He answered, "Hey dad," I said.

"Hey David. Hi Sebastian."

"Hi Paul," Sebastian said as Scandal appeared hearing our voices, "hey buddy."

He looked around confused, he began running around the living room looking for us he began whimpering when he couldn't find us. "Scandal, right here," dad said pointing to the computer he ran over and looked at it confused but started barking licking the screen happily. "Scandal down boy," dad said pulling him back.

We giggled as his tail wagged it looked like it could fall off, "who's our handsome puppy," I asked he barked happily, "you want to come home?"

"You found a house," my dad asked with hope he loved Scandal but at his age and an energetic puppy it didn't work well.

"Yes we did. We can come get him tomorrow stay in Lima then travel back Friday to move in Saturday."

Dad nodded, "I love him but please come get him."

I giggled, "Alright we will be there soon. Love you dad."

"Love you too," he was about to end the call but Scandal growled.

"We love you too," Sebastian and I said happily which made him bark, "bye puppy," we ended the call.

The next day was a Thursday we drove all day, stayed at my dads for the night he might of walked in us starting to do the nasty...well to us it's not nasty. We left not long after that because that was a bit embarrassing. We stayed at Will and RJ's till Saturday.

Saturday came and we began moving into our brand new home. We loved it and so did Scandal he currently had his own room since we had a four bedroom house. I hoped for an engagement later this summer.


	10. Chapter 6:Summer Vacation

**Chapter 6: Summer Vacation  
Sebastian's P.O.V. **

For David's job he was asked to go and take a look at the international companies in Europe, so when I told my boss about it he booked me with a summer job in Paris hosting the biggest wedding of the year for someone related to the royal family. We are also allowed to bring Scandal with us.

After a long flight we landed in Europe, David and I got off the plane. He hugged me, "We are in Paris babe," he said happily kissing me.

I held him pecking his lips, "Yes we are."

We got our bags and Scandal then rented a car then went to our hotel. We spent most of our trip working, but I met up with an old friend of mine from when I lived over here. He was a few years older than me and was married and expecting a child with his wife. "Hey Jason," I said shaking his hand,we met up at a mall.

"Afternoon Sebastian," he said accepting my handshake, "how are things?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Things are good. We recently moved about a month ago to New York."

He nodded as we sat down for lunch, "Do you ever plan to marry David?"

I shrugged, "I want to but I don't think marriage is for us."

"What about children?"

I shrugged again, "Again I don't think it is for us. I want it but I don't know if we are ready."

He nodded, "What about you propose to him?"

"I just told you marriage isn't for us."

He shook his head, "No a promise ring."

"He already has one of those. Why buy another?"

"Make it more special swear to him you will be with him forever. There's a jewelry store around the corner and I have a cousin who owns it he could get you an amazing deal."

I thought about it, "Alright...I like that idea thank you."

"No problem."

We finished lunch then went and bought a ring. It had lots of small diamonds on it and was a beautiful silver color. 


	11. Chapter 7: Proposalmaybe

**Chapter 7: Proposal...maybe**

**David's P.O.V. **

Sebastian had taken me to Venice, Italy it has been two months since we have been away from home. We came to Venice because I love the city and all the Italian culture. Sebastian took me to a romantic candlelit dinner at sunset by the water. We had traditional Italian foods, "This has been an amazing night babe. Thank you," I kissed his cheek as we walked the streets of Venice, "I wish we could take a gondola ride but we have already spent so much."

"I think we can spare some money," he said getting into gondola helping me in by taking my hand I slowly got in. We sat down as the man rowed the gondola and sang 'Bella Note' from Lady and the Tramp my favorite Disney movie.

I smiled, "I love this song," I whispered to Sebastian leaning against him taking in his sweet scent of honey with a hint of vanilla.

After about fifteen minutes Sebastian said, "David?"

I looked up at him smiling, "Yes, my love?"

He sat up, "I love you to the moon and back. We are each others Lady and Tramp...more like Gentleman and Tramp, you are my gentleman and I am your Tramp."

I giggled as we stopped with the moonlight shinning down on us like a spotlight. "I think it would be the other way," I said pecking his lips.

He smiled, "Well I was wondering if you would reaccept my promise ring proposal," he opened a ring box and was on one knee as well as he could in the gondola.

I thought I was about to cry, "Yes, Sebastian of course I will accept your promise ring again," I told him as he put it on my finger. "But...why? Why another promise ring," I was happy to have him propose again but I was hoping for an engagement ring.

"I wanted to show you that these past four years with you have been the best four years of my life. You've shown me what love truly is. We have been through the ups and the downs but in the end this is the we love each other for what is on the inside not the outside."

I smiled brightly, "You make me feel the same way. I don't know how I have ever lived without you."

"Neither do I and I plan to never know that feeling."

We kissed then cuddled finishing the ride which apparently Sebastian had prepaid for. We returned to the hotel, I called my dad then we had a fabulous night if you know what I mean.


	12. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving!

**Chapter 8: Thanksgiving!  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It is Thanksgiving, we have been back home from our vacation for three almost four months now. David, Will, RJ, and I all went to the parade with Will and RJ's daughter Ginny. It was an amazing parade, but now we both had to go home since we all had family coming. David and I had his dad and family that supported us coming and a few friends from college who were in town.

We got home and had the turkey in the oven, David and Scandal were watching football. Scandal was in David's favorite team's jersey and had a toy football. When the team scored a touch down David would get all happy and since we got Scandal he's learned to actually know the game of football...actually any sport he some how knows the right teams and the rules. When the team scored a touchdown he began barking happily as David cheered at halftime during the cheerleaders performances David would toss the toy football around with Scandal. "Touchdown," David said when Scandal got a 'touchdown' with his football., "Good boy, who's a good boy. You are, yes you are," Scandal wagged his tail getting happy.

I just giggled, "You've ruined him babe, how am I to get him into lacrosse now?"

"You don't," he giggled turning back to the game, "now hush up the game is back on," which made Scandal bark getting on the couch.

I sighed finishing up dinner. Everyone arrived around two in the afternoon I got some help from some of the women in the family since we don't care about football. The children played with Scandal, I smiled at the giggling and my cousin Juliet's infant daughter Sara's cries. Juliet sighed, "she needs a change, is there a place I can change her?"

"I can do it," I said putting the towel down.

"Really? How kind of you Sebastian," she handed her over with a diaper bag, "thank you so much."

"No problem," I smiled going to David and I's room I placed a towel on the bed so I wouldn't get the comforter dirty. I handed Sara a toy, "there we go," she held it giggling shaking the rattle smiling brightly her cheeks turning pink from laughter and smiling. I smiled at her as I cleaned her up then got confused at the diaper as to why it wouldn't stick. She started to whimper her legs getting a bit chilly from being out in the open, "Shh...I will fix it...stay..." I quickly grabbed some duck tape from my bedside table (don't ask) I cut a bit of tape and as I was doing so David walked in.

"Um...babe? What are you doing to Sara?"

"Changing her what does it look like?"

"With duck tape," he asked confused.

"It wouldn't stick."

He sighed, "scoot over." I moved over allowing him to try and get it to work. He threw the bits of tape I had on the diaper away, "First off the diaper is on backwards, you didn't put any baby powder in the diaper," he fixed my mistakes, "and this is how you get it to stick," he showed me how then put her leggings back on then picked her up.

"Thank you," I took her back sighing.

"Your welcome, now come on dinner time."

I nodded and went down, we all ate dinner which was amazing. Thank you I knew I was a good cook even though David says I would probably be better at running a marathon across the world than I am at cooking. Well I'm no Julia Childs but still I can cook decently well enough where I won't kill anyone...fine maybe a few people throw up when I cook but I'm that bad...am I?

After everyone left heading home, I got in bed with David. Scandal was now sleeping in our room at the foot of the bed. David had fallen asleep, I looked at adoption websites with infants.

I really wanted a child, but I knew David wanted to get married before we had an actual family...to be honest I'm not ready for to settle down like that. I know it is odd I want a child but not a marriage. I love David but if something happens like I decide to leave and return to my old ways i wouldn't have to worry about cheating. Maybe I should just give up on the idea of a child.

I shut down my laptop, put it to the side before falling asleep dreaming about a family with David and maybe marriage.


	13. Chapter 9: Winter Proposal: Part 1!

**Disclaimer: I got most of this chapter and part 2 from from May Braylen  
Chapter 9: Winter Proposal: Part 1!  
David's P.O.V.**

It was nearing Christmas time and still no real proposal from Sebastian, I was starting to get upset. I decided to call Kurt, "Hey David."

"Hey Kurt. I have a problem."

He sighed, "What's wrong...did Sebastian hurt you. I will make sure Blaine kills then."

"No...no...he hasn't hurt me in that way."

"So he has hurt you," he asked, "Blaine!"

"Kurt, shut up for like five seconds please. He's made me sad because I keep thinking he is going to propose to me with an engagement ring but he never does. He makes these huge dates and everything when he gets promoted which is a lot lately now."

"Then propose to him. Who said he had to propose."

I thought about it, "No one..."

"Propose yourself then."

I nodded, "Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime David. Bye."

"Bye," we hung up.

I left and went to the mall, I looked at rings till I found the perfect ring. I purchased it then went to start planning my proposal.

Friday came and I was freaking out, "Kurt I can't do this. I'm freaking out!"

"Dave, listen to me you need to breathe. It'll be okay. Everything will be just fine."

"What if I screw it up! Oh God! I can't do this!"

"Do not make me come through the phone and smack you. The fact that you're even remotely worried that something could go wrong is ridiculous. Now. Calm down. Take a breather, and focus."

"Thank you…I couldn't have done this without you. Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it."

"Haha-yeah…Maybe you're right."

"Naturally."

"So we should get lunch one day soon."

"Are you stalling Mr. Karofsky?"

"A little bit."

"Go."

"Okay! Okay! I mean how scary can it be to ask someone to marry you…"

"I personally was terrified..."

"NOT HELPING!"

"But it worked out, and now I'm happily married and I am hoping to be pregnant soon. You have to take the next step Dave. Whatever happens you know the Anderson-Hummel family has your back hundred and fifty-six percent!"

"Why not just a hundred percent?"

"I wanted to be thorough."

"So you really think that he'll accept…Do you really believe that I can have what you and Blaine have…"

"Yes. I honestly do believe that. You and Sebastian have been through so much in your relationship. You tamed that rabid meerkat and made him into the man I'm proud to call my friend. David, he's everything to you, and you're everything to him. I hope you see that as clearly as everyone else does. You two are going to be one HELL of a power couple. Now go. I'm hanging up. Call me later with the news."

"B-but Kurt wait!-" he hung up.

"Ugh…jerk…" I smiled to myself setting my phone down on my desk and swiveling around to peer out the window. The sun was dipping behind a New York skyline; I could just make out Sebastian's workplace from my office's window. Just thinking about the him made my heart pound dangerously loud in my chest, where I wouldn't be surprised if my co-workers could hear it from the next room.

I turned away from the window and scanned my new office; I had just gotten a promotion. I was now an official sports agent for a lot of up and coming pros, and I was barely in twenties. Life was good, and it was about time too. It was true, Sebastian and I had been through a lot during our relationship, ranging from Sebastian's own battle with depression right after high school, to Sebastian being assaulted his freshmen year of college, and to breaking his leg in a bar fight, but we got through everything. We grew stronger as each misfortune happened, leaning on each other and our friends for support.

I snatched my phone back off the desk and pressed my speed dial, shaking with anticipation.

"Carter Charity Business Center, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Martha." Dave greeted playfully, "Is Sebastian still in his meeting?" my smile broadened on my face and I could have sworn my cheeks were now numb. I've been really happy lately.

"Ah! David! Hello, honey! Yes, he's still in his meeting, do you want me to have him call you back?" the secretary chirped cheerfully/ Martha was a lovely woman, she really was. She was a sweet, upbeat; sometimes protective fifty-one year old, but she had the spunk of a twenty year old easily.

"Oh no, no. Don't bother him. Just…can you do me a favor?" I said with a hint of a secret playing on his lips.

"Of course!" the woman was as sharp as ever, "Anything darling!"

"Okay, listen closely I want you to put something on his desk-" 


	14. Chapter 10: Winter Proposal: Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I got most of this chapter and part 2 from from May Braylen**

**Chapter 910: Winter Proposal: Part 2!**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I stared at the last note and read it with a little smirk:  
_You're almost there. I can't wait to see you._  
_You're last stop is Central Park, or spot._

I could barely breathe as I took the taxi from the coffee shop they go to every morning before work. Penelope the coffee lady gave me the last note and a prepaid hot chocolate with a hint of caramel and twenty-five percent whipped crème. David knew me all too well. I always loved hot chocolate in the winter; it calmed me down after a hard day at work. Which I had, but this was making everything seem insignificant. Dave seemed to do that to things. He always went out of his way to make me happy, never considering himself. I was lucky. I was lucky that he swallowed his pride in college and apologized to him, and soon became friends with the man. It was the best thing to happen to me, I couldn't be more pleased with who my partner was, I wouldn't want anyone else.

The taxi came to a slow halt in front of the West entrance of Central Park entering onto the central park loop, closest to my destination. I stepped out shivering I hugged the hot chocolate close and adjusted his winter coat, a birthday present from Dave year. I looked straight ahead and could see the carriage waiting, with a white horse scuffling in the snow.

"Wow…going all out tonight isn't he…" I mumbled to himself walking toward the driver who gave him a tip of his hat and passed him yet again, another note:

_I promise, last note._  
_Enjoy your carriage ride._  
_You're so close._

I shook his head with a laugh and stepped into the carriage, snuggling into Dave's old quilt, "You really are something." I said to myself huddled into the warmth and familiarity of the blanket and shut my eyes enjoying the gentle pull of the carriage on the December snow.

I glanced up and smiled at the twinkling lights strung up high above me, complementing the starry clear sky above. The carriage jolted to a stop and I could have sworn his heart skipped when I opened my eyes to the silhouette of my boyfriend standing alone on the Bow Bridge, his head thrown back staring at the sky.  
The driver looked back and gave the man a smile.

"Well there you are son. I hope you have a wonderful night."I nodded and slipped the old man a tip and hopped off the carriage, walking slowly to the center of the bridge. Dave spotted the other man within a few seconds and turned to face me, beaming a wide bemused grin.

I almost ran the rest of the way flinging my arms around the bigger man kissing him square on the mouth. Dave melted into the kiss, even after all this time my kiss still knocked the wind out of him. After a few moments I broke the kiss and laid his head on David's shoulder.

"You had me going all over the city." I whined softly, "I'm exhausted."

Dave laughed, "Hey, you got a free hot chocolate out of it."

I snorted realizing in all the excitement I left the cup on the carriage, "I did indeed…but I think it's the horses now." We laughed and feel silent for a moment soaking up the serenity of the frozen lake below us,

"It's so beautiful." I muttered cuddling into David's chest.

"You're beautiful." David said seriously pulling my chin up kissing my forehead lightly.

"Not that you're not wonderful for everything you've done tonight, but why did you do it?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to ask questions. I had rather just stand here like this for the rest of the night.

"Because I love you." He answered simply.

"Well I know that already." I laughed brushing Dave's cheek lightly.

"Do you?" he retorted a smile playing on his lips.

"I do." I said tilting my head to the side, a little confused.

"So is that a yes then?" Dave said suddenly pulling away completely leaving me standing there with a blank expression, my arms dangling by my side. I wouldn't admit it but I was terrified, a good terrified though, if that made any sense at all.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart." David melted at the pet name. I am still a prick to some people like Kurt and Blaine…well anyone from New Directions really, but Dave was the one who saw me for who I really was, a big ball of fluff and love underneath the hard exterior.

"Sebastian Alexander Smythe…" Dave kneeled pulling a small black velvet box from his coat pocket and flicked it open revealing a shimmering silver band with '_forever_' engraved in an elegant script on the inside,

"Will you marry me?"

I went through every emotion in the matter of seconds but love and longing won out, I know I have said I wasn't ready but maybe this is a sign telling me I am ready for marriage that David is my soul mate. I dropped to my knees and flung myself into my boyfr- no- fiancé's arms.

"Yes!" I let tears stream down my cheeks as Dave slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you so much, Seb. You're everything and more to me, and tonight you made me the happiest man alive." I sniffled whipping my eyes shamelessly.

"Dave, I'm so mad at you right now." David's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped going dry.

"Wha-why?" he said panicking. I laughed and shook my head squeezing Dave's hands in his own.

"You beat me too it." I fished out a small black box from my pocket and opened it, "I was looking for the right time to ask…but you beat me…" Dave was speechless as a similar ring was slipped onto his finger.

"This couldn't be more perfect." Dave engulfed the me into his signature bear hug and lifted me off the ground completely and I swung my legs around Dave's waist kissing him passionately.

"I suppose we have a lot of planning to do." I smirked, "I love you so much." I whispered across my new _fiancé's _lips.

"Yes, lots of planning." Dave laughed, "I love you too, more than you will ever know. Now let's go home and tell Scandal."


	15. Chapter 11:Christmas, New Years,and more

**Chapter 11: Christmas, New Years, and Birthdays!**

**David's P.O.V.**

It has been two weeks since I proposed to Sebastian and life couldn't be better except for the fact the Kurt and Blaine moved across the street making the paparazzi that now followed Blaine around start following Sebastian since they were usually caught arguing. Kurt and I begged them to stop but they wouldn't listen so we gave up. Other than that we are happy thankfully Kurt and Blaine weren't here for Christmas they went back to Lima where we were staying in New York. My dad was going to visit but figured we would like time alone..personally I think it was an excuse not to visit us after seeing us almost having sex...oops...nah I don't regret anything.

We are spending time alone with Scandal. Sebastian and I snuggled in front of the fire with hot chocolate that had baby marshmallows and lots of whipped cream. Scandal slept at our feet as the fire crackled, I closed my eyes resting my head against Sebastian's chest I listened to his heartbeat and the wind outside the frosty window. "What are we doing for Christmas," I asked him.

"What we do every year minus your dad part."

I nodded, "Christmas Pancakes shaped like Santa, reindeer, presents, elves, ornaments, and my favorite mistletoe."

He smirked, "that's mine too"

I smirked back kissing him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said against my lips he was a bit stubbly today since he didn't shave this morning...super hot by the way.

"Why do you do this to me Mr. Smythe?"

"Do what," he smirked in a sexy growl.

I groaned putting our cups to the side, "turn me on. Now you have to fix this."

"I didn't mean to give you your presents early."

I giggled pulling him upstairs. I lost count after about six rounds.

The next day was Christmas and well we just had a bunch of sex.

My birthday was five days later my dad came and was staying till after January 2nd. Sebastian and my dad gave me an amazing cake from Carlos' bakery. YUM! Scandal gave me a bone which I took but gave it to him later that night. Sebastian gave me birthday sex. And finally my dad gave me a football signed by my favorite football players. Best birthday ever!

New Year's came, we had ham and black eyed peas for our dinner which was really early because we wanted to go see the ball drop, and because of Sebastian's recent fame like I told you before Sebastian and Blaine's fights brought us fame. Paparazzi kept trying to ask Sebastian questions about a recent fight between him and Blaine, he just denied their questions and kept moving through the crowd. We got a good spot.

We waited about three hours in the cold, Sebastian gave my dad a blanket to wrap around himself and held me close. I smiled then watched the ball slowly drop, I looked at Sebastian he smiled down at me you could tell he couldn't wait to kiss me and I couldn't wait to kiss him too.

The ball finally dropped after what felt like years. We quickly kissed he held me closer, just this kiss sent warmth through me and fireworks around us...then again those were probably real fireworks. My dad I could tell felt a bit awkward so we quickly went home even though Sebastian wanted to go get drunk or something. We went home and got drunk after my dad went to bed, and well again had sex.

Sebastian's birthday came and Scandal gave him a bird, not a toy a real bird he killed GROSS! "Thanks boy, but let's put it somewhere else" he said throwing it away outside in the garbage can. I gave stuff for his new office since he got this huge new office at this rate he will be making his own charity company and I can make my own agency. We had cake and ice cream, a bit of alcohol then had birthday sex. 


	16. Chapter 12: Engagement Party!

**Chapter 12: Engagement Party!**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It was a Friday night, I planned on going home after a long day going on a job with Scandal then having sex with David before bed but my plans were changed I was heading home when David texted me saying that Will and RJ asked them out to a local bar. I didn't mind getting a little drunk so I agreed and went to a gay bar that was usually a hot spot every night but this time it was very deserted, "Odd," I said to myself the man who usually let people in wasn't there so I let myself in I found David in the entry hall.

"Hey babe," he said kissing my cheek.

"Hey where are Will and RJ?"

"They told me to wait here till you arrived."

"Well here I am so lets go in a find them."

He nodded opening the door the the actual bar area. It was pitch black, usually there's loud music, drunks, strippers, lots of dancing, and lights everywhere. "Um..." David said looking around but just then all our friend as well as Kurt and Blaine jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!" David was smiling he loved surprise parties, "Aw, babe. This is amazing."

I just nodded, I hated surprise parties though...unless there was alcohol and sex involved...which there probably will be hopefully here. Will, RJ, Nick, and Matt came up to us, "Thank you guys," we told them.

"Kurt helped too," they said

"Oh, I must go thank him. Excuse me," David said going to Kurt.

I groaned, Kurt was now this big star on Broadway, had his own fashion line , and wrote articles for can't stand him and Blaine. Blaine thanks to June Dolloway he became this huge star, GAG!

"Then the party could of been better, but thank you," I told them they exchanged looks then looked back at me.

"Excuse us Sebastian," they said and left going to talk to other people.

David returned to me a Kurt and Blaine left, "They wish us good luck."

I nodded, "good to know. Now come on let' go get drunk."

"You can I don't drink," he told me.

I giggled, "your boring."

He pecked my lips, "and your insane."

"And that's why you love me."

He played with my shirt buttons, "That's one of the reasons," he smirked grabbing two glasses of wine off of the waiters' trays, he handed me a glass. I treated it like a shot and just gulped it down.

"I thought you didn't drink," I asked watching him drink the wine, "It's non alcoholic."

"All the drinks!"

"Yes, so I can drink it."

I placed the glass to the side, "Gross!"

"Babe calm down and lets go to the back to have some fun."

"Please I am going to release some anger," I said pulling him to the back and well you know the rest. Lots of sex...well not that much just two rounds and a blowjob because we had to return to our guests.


	17. Chapter 13: Planning a Wedding

**Chapter 13: Planning a Wedding**

**David's P.O.V.**

It has been exactly two days since our surprise proposal party I came home from a meeting with our wedding planner. "Sebastian," I called cheerfully caring a bunch of wedding things. We wanted our wedding this summer so we needed to plan quickly.

"Yes?"

"I got something."

"Not more football stuff" he groaned

I giggled, "No, wedding planning stuff."

I could hear a small groan, "Yay!"

"Babe, are you excited to marry me," I asked seeing him come into the foyer.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Of course I want to marry you. I'm just nervous."

"About?"

"Making you happy. I want to give you everything you ever dreamed of."

I kissed him softly then pulled away, "Oh, darling. Just being with you is everything I've ever wanted."

"Then why do we need to get married to show our love. Why do we need to have our names on a piece of paper to show how much we love each other."

I sighed, "Babe it's more than that to me. It's to show people that you belong to me and I belong to me. It will show our families and friends and everyone how much we truly love each other. I want to marry you because I love you more than anything."

"More than football and sex?"

I nodded smiling, "More than football and sex. You are my one true love, my soul mate, the one for me. I imagine us having a small home in the future when we are old sitting on our porch hand in hand," I took his hands in mine, "rocking in our porch swing watching our grandchildren play in the yard," he glanced at Scandal who watched us wagging his tail he leaned in close whispering in my ear, "and another Scandal."

He nodded petting Scandal, "he should be a part of the wedding."

I smiled, "and he will."

Scandal barked happily jumping around licking our hands. We giggled, "so lets start planning," Sebastian said

I nodded as we sat down, I opened the books across the coffee table. We looked at the list of venues we could get for our date. We both weren't into the church wedding idea, so we decided on a wedding at a castle, Oheka Castle to be exact. I called our wedding planner right away and she got it booked. We are getting married on June 4th.

It took us till March to finish every single detail we were very nervous none of it would get done in time but luckily we knew people who helped us. One of our friend's cousin's catered Italian food, we are having an Italian themed wedding because it is my favorite culture. I want to name our first son and daughter Eduardo and Emilia because they sound Italian, even though Eduardo is actually Spanish and Emilia is Latin.

Next time we speak I should be married to my one true love Sebastian Alexander Smythe.


	18. Chapter 14: Wedding maybe

**Chapter 14: Wedding...maybe.**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

June 4th came way too quickly, I paced the groom's room Will and RJ my best men were trying to make me calm down. "This is all happening so fast I don't know if I can do this," my breathing picked up.

"Dude, you need to breathe."

"I need air," I said walking out they let me be. I walked around the castle I watched as our guests began to sit down, my parents even came.

Paul saw me, "Sebastian you should be at the alter already what are you doing here?"

"I...I...I'm sorry Paul I love your son but I am not ready to get married. What if I'm an awful husband I haven't been the perfect boyfriend to David he needs everything perfect for him."

Paul sighed shaking his head, "Sebastian, son I know you love him. He loves you, too. These are just nerves you have they will go away after the kiss and everything is over. You will have the reception then go on your honeymoon to Italy. You will be fine."

"But David needs a perfect life."

"Not everyone can have a perfect marriage. I good marriage has bumps not crack. You two are going to have your bumps but I don't see any cracks."

I sighed with a nod, "but what about..."

"You are going to be fine. Now go to the alter I will walk David the to you in a moment," he left me alone by the window I slowly went to the alter.

The wedding started Scandal walked down the aisle with the ring pillow in his mouth wagging his tail, he had a black bow tie on. Everyone Awed at him he reached the alter and sat next to me, he placed the pillow on the ground then I gave him a tiny treat I had in pocket to praise him. Ginny, Will and RJ's daughter was our flower girl she could finally walk...not well but enough to get down the aisle while tossing flowers. Will and RJ took pictures and again everyone Awed. I butterfly flew by her, "wook dwaddies butterfwies," which made everyone smile and aw her again. She then went to Will and RJ, RJ picked her up. David came down the aisle and everyone stood, including Scandal who wagged his tail.

David reached the alter, "Hi," he mouthed

"Hi," I mouthed back.

The wedding started everything was going well till it came to the I do's then I froze, "Sebastian? Sebastian," the officiant.

"Mmm?"

"Do you take David to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I...I..." I looked at David who looked worried.

"Babe," he mouthed.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to him, "I think I need a moment."

I quickly left the alter and went to an empty corridor, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My breathing was fast and shallow. David appeared behind me fifteen minutes later concerned, "babe," he asked softly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped away from him, "I'm sorry babe," I started crying,

"Shhh, no tears," he stepped closer to me wiping my tears with his hand.

"I don't know why I couldn't just tell you I do. I got through the vows and everything else."

"You are not used to commitment."

"I've been with you for five almost six years."

"Marriage, I know it scares you."

"I..." he put a finger to my lips.

"Hush. Let me speak," I nodded closing my mouth, "you are scared you can't give me what I want. Which I've told you millions of times that I love you and I don't care if you can't give me everything I want. I love you for you."

"And I love you for you," I said quietly.

"I know you, now close your eyes."

"But...David..."

"Sebastian shut up."

I closed my eyes and he took me some where. "Can I open them now?"

"No," he said, "Sebastian do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Will you love me, comfort me, honor and keep me, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to me as long as we both shall live?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss," the officiant said.

My eyes opened as David kissed me deeply, I held him close. "I love you so much."

"I know," he said smiling as we went to the reception Scandal following behind us.

We ate Italian dishes and partied all night. And I got my alcohol, oh yeah.


	19. Chapter 15: Honeymoon!

**A/N: Plan to end the story at chapter 20  
if you want a 2nd story let me know in the comments.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Honeymoon!  
David's P.O.V.**

We arrived in Italy, I hugged Sebastian smiling, "I'm so happy, Sebastian we are are married and have our whole lives together."

He nodded, "I know and we are going to first go to our hotel and 'nap' before we do anything else," he smirked.

"Oh, cutting right to it are we?"

He held me closer kissing my cheek, a few people just gave us looks so Sebastian glared at them, "What are you looking at it. Join the modern world this is how people live now."

"Babe, be nice or I'll have to punish you."

"You could just teach me a lesson," he said as we got into the cab going to our hotel.

We went to the hotel, checked in, and I gave him a 'lesson' on not to be mean to people.

After his 'lesson' we went for a walk hand in hand in a park somewhere in Italian Lakes, most romantic honeymoon location in Italy. "It's beautiful here," I told him.

He nodded agreeing, "but you look way better."

I blushed, "thank you, so do you."

"I know," he said making us both giggle.

We walked around the park some more before getting some traditional Italian food, which was amazing by the way. After having linner (lunch+dinner) we went to the hotel around midnight because we checked out a few clubs and bars, well Sebastian wanted too so I just watched sports when I could since as you all know I no longer drink...well I did have wine at the reception and at dinner but that's it. After returning to the hotel we had amazing sex then fell asleep for the night.


	20. Chapter 16: Baby?

**Chapter 16: Baby?  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

We returned home after our honeymoon to find out Kurt was three months pregnant with triplets. "What the hell,"I said throwing the paper down on the counter, "this is an outrage, they are stealing our thunder."

"Babe, you can't control if you get pregnant or not."

"I don't care. They don't deserve this, what have they done to deserve any of this?"

David sighed, "Babe don't act this way. We can have our own family?"

"I don't want some stupid surrogate though."

"Then we won't have that," he said grabbing his car keys, "let's go to the hospital and ask if we both have the gene or just one of has it."

I paused for a moment, this was it we we are about to start a very important in our lives...our marriage. Starting a family.

We went to the hospital and the doctor did some tests, "We will send you your test results in a few days," the doctor told us we went home.

We sat around the house, we worked, and played with Scandal trying make everything seem normal for him but he rarely wanted to play anymore. We just figured he was tired so we would leave him alone. After about three days we received the results mind came back negative I don't have the gene but they asked David to come back for another test, "Want me to go with you," I asked him.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too," he said kissing me gently then kissed Scandal's head before leaving.

"Alright Scandal lets make papa dinner. Lasagna?" He looked up at me tail wagging a little, "come on boy lets."

We made the lasagna and David returned, "Look papa is home," I told Scandal who looked at him then laid his head back on his paws.

"Hey Scandal," David said but froze and went to the bathroom throwing up his last meal.

"Um...babe, you ok," I asked concerned taking the lasagna out of the oven.

He returned, "I'm fine," he assured me we ate but he got up every time to take a bite so I ended up sending him to bed. I began to wonder, was David pregnant?


	21. Chapter 17: I Miss You!

**WARNING: Character Death, sorry. Please no hate but we can all grieve together. Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Miss You!  
David's P.O.V.**

We had gone to the lake for the Fourth of July with Scandal, Will, RJ, their dog Dobby and daughter Ginny, as well as Matt and Nick...we know too many Nicks. We roasted marshmallows making s'mores which were amazing. During the fireworks Scandal started losing a bit of color so we headed back up to the cabin with him when the fireworks ended his breathing was shallow and couldn't even stand on two feet. "Scandal," Sebastian said picking him up, we rushed to the nearest emergency animal hospital.

They quickly rushed trying to make him better, I held Sebastian who kept me close, "It's going to be alright."

"You're just saying that," I cried as we watched him from a window.

They got him to a semi-normal state and allowed us to enter, "Hey buddy it's alright we are right here," I kissed his head running a hand across his soft fluffy fur. "Daddy and I are going to take you home when you get better then we can go to the park and you can play with Dobby and Bubbles (some female golden he likes).

"Babe," Sebastian said pulling me to the side, "I don't think he's going to make it."

I gasped at him, "He's only a baby, he is not ready to go now hush."

He sighed, "sweetie you need to let go."

I looked at him, he was right Scandal wasn't going to last the night but I was not putting him to sleep. I nodded, "Alright...you first though."

He nodded kneeling next to him, "hey little puppy. We know you don't want to go and leave us but we will be okay. You will never be forgotten," he used as much energy as he could and licked him which I could tell was a struggle.

"I want to be alone with him," I told Sebastian.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I want to be alone."

He nodded, "I will be outside in the hall."

He left and I knelled next to him, "I love you so much, puppy but as much I regret telling you this it's time to let go. Just go to sleep and it will be over," he looked scared, "I will be with you one day just not anytime soon...you won't be alone there will be other puppies," he rested his head on my hand looking at me with big brown eyes, "just one more thing I want you to know," he was confused as to what else there was. I moved closer to his ears, "I'm three months pregnant with baby," I pulled away from his ear looking him in the eyes, he had a tiny glow but his eye lids were slowly closing, "goodnight puppy," he closed his eyes and the doctor came in just seconds later.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sign covering him with a sheet then leaving giving Sebastian and I some space.

I turned into Sebastian's chest crying, he kissed my head "we need to decide what to do with him."

"I want to cremate him, so if we ever did move again he would always be with us."

"Alright, whatever you want," he said holding me close.

He went to the vet and told him what we wanted to. He handed us his collar and would call us when he was ready. We choose the box we wanted him in, which was a bright red like his collar that had a golden bone on the top of it, there was a latch so we could lock and he would stay inside just in case it fell off the spot where we would keep him. We also had his name Scandal monogrammed.

A couple days later we got him back we kept him on the mantle David kept it clean and polished. We received food and I'm sorry things from everyone we knew even people who didn't know us...fans I guess. "He's happy there right," David asked as he polished it for the fifth time today.

"I'm sure he is."

He went to me and hugged me, "he will never be forgotten."

We looked the box and said together, "I miss you."


	22. Chapter 18: Baby Shower

**Chapter 18: Baby Shower  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Scandal passed, which he died of cancer David later did research and found it is very common for German Sheppard's to get cancer. It is July 13th, 2018 it is also a Friday, Friday the 13th to be exact. Kurt and Blaine are having a baby today, they are having two girls one has downs and one boy. They are naming Katherine Elizabeth, Krystal Elena, and Michael Finn Dalton, such stupid names two named after singers Katy Perry and Michael Jackson, then Krystal because Kurt wanted a K theme. Elizabeth after Kurt's mom and Elena to continue the E theme. Finn after Finn Hudson and Dalton from where they met. I could careless about why they named them that but David insisted on telling me, he's been very controlling and demanding lately which helps him at work a lot and in the bedroom which is hot.

"Come on Sebastian, it's time to go," he held the present no idea what we got them. I'm hoping a box of nothing.

I groaned going to him, we locked the door and set the alarm before going to the Anderson-Hummel's house. I was upset that David wasn't pregnant yet I mean we have sex basically everyday. The party started I was so boring a bunch of New Direction people, Warblers, and famous people like Ariana Grande, Emma Roberts, Harry Potter cast, Ed Sherran, 5 Seconds of Summer, and a lot of young famous people...as well as June Dolloway I mean whatever.

They served only healthy organic stuff, gross where's the fun this is not fun. They only served water and tea to drink the only good thing to have with the tea is honey. Berry kept talking about her new movie and Broadway show she was in, Tina was discussing her pregnancy with her daughter Mina, Mercedes and Sam discussed their new house in Beverly Hills and their rescue dog which almost made David start crying so I had to make him breathe. I sighed seeing how they were all happy I could careless about the new directions' happiness they were all stupid people.

Blaine came up to while I was in the kitchen looking for something good to eat, "What the hell are you doing, Smythe," he snapped.

"Looking for something good to eat,"I told him, "duh."

"We have plenty of good food here. Leave my kitchen and return to your husband."

"No thanks shrimpy," I said finding some peanut butter in the pantry, "I will just have this and some chocolate,"I had found some chocolate in the freezer a few minutes ago."

"Leave that stuff alone it does not belong to you."

"Whatever," I grabbed a bowl which Blaine snatched from me, "Stop!"

That got Puck and some of the boys nearby attention, "the food isn't good here no one normal would eat..." I picked up a carrot, "really no dressing at all."

"Have you seen the ingredients in dressing."

"I feel so bad for your children, you and Kurt are going to the most boring parents on the block. What's their bedtime five?"

"No it's four thirty."

"Dear god you two are such wet blankets. Live a little, no one is going to enjoy that."

"It's good for them they are babies."

I groaned, "have you ever seen a baby Anderson..."

"Anderson-Hummel."

"Whatever. Have you ever seen a baby," I asked, "they grow you know."

"Just leave if your going to question my parenting skills. I've been to the classes and read all of the book."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh wow I had no idea they had a book on how to raise two normal children and one not so normal."

"At least I have a baby," Blaine snapped.

I glared at him then shoved past him almost knocking him over but Puck caught him. I grabbed David, "no more parties or anything with or from them. If they send us a present send it back."

David was confused then nodded seeing I was annoyed angry, "Alright babe."

That was the last thing we said that night before going to bed for the night.


	23. Chapter 19: Lunch with Dad

**Chapter 19: Lunch with Dad  
David's P.O.V.**

Dad was visiting since he was on his way to Maine to see some old college friends, so I went to the Spotlight Diner to have lunch with him. I was starting to show a lot more now so it was hard to cover my belly with my clothes. "Hey dad," I said entering the diner and sitting across from him.

"You alright, David?"

"Yes dad. I'm fine," I ordered a milkshake with extra whipped cream.

"Alright," he sounded unsure.

We ordered lunch which was a bunch of food. I ate every last bite, which wouldn't be normal for this amount of food, "David," he asked as I ordered a couple desserts

"Yeah dad?"

"Your going to get sick."

I shrugged, "I know. I will, I'll throw up but I will just eat this much again it should be over soon though next month for sure."

"Um...David...never mind," he said as my desserts came I finished eating them then we went for a walk, I stopped in a store getting some pregnancy clothes, "David those are maternity clothes."

"I know," I said purchasing them biting my lip.

"Are you..." he asked nervously.

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes, but I looked away during the sonogram and refused to take the pictures and hear anything. I wanted Sebastian there but haven't gotten the chance."

He nodded, "You need to tell him."

"I know I will soon."

"How far are you?"

"Three months, I got pregnant a month before the wedding."

He sighed, "Oh, David you really need to tell like now."

"I will tonight."

"I would stay but I really need to get back on the road."

I nodded, "I understand."

He got in his car and drove off. I got in mine and went home, entering the house, "Sebastian? We need to talk."


	24. Chapter 20: You're Having My Baby!

**Last Chapter Everyone. Sad Panda!Well you can smile because the sequel is coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: You're Having My Baby!  
Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I heard David come home from lunch with his dad, "Sebastian? We need to talk," he called from downstairs.

"Coming," I called running downstairs to him, "how was lunch?"

"Amazing, thanks for asking," he smiled.

"So what did you want to talk about."

He took my hand and sat me down in the living room, "remember when we went to see if we had the gene?"

"Yes, I don't have it but they retested you which we don't have the results for yet."

"Well actually they asked me back because I am pregnant."

I smiled brightly, "Really!"

"Yes, we are."

"Have you been to the doctor."

"Just that once but I didn't see anything or allow him to tell me anything I was waiting to tell you," I told him, "all I know is that I'm three months pregnant."

"You got pregnant a month before the wedding...so they are due in January."

"Yes, January 11th to be exact."

I smiled, "This is the best news ever babe. We are going to be dads."

He nodded, "Yes we are."

I kissed him deeply, "Want to celebrate?"

"Yes please," he giggled going upstairs I chased after him.

Well that's it next time we speak I might have a baby.


	25. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL IS NOW OUT**

**Family First: Sebastian Smythe and David Karofsky Love Story**


End file.
